thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
Song: Lament ~Yagate Yorokobi wo~ Artist: Yuuki Aira Album: Lament ~Yagate Yorokobi wo~ Other: Opening song for the anime The Legend of the Legendary Heroes nemuri toki agunete kimi wo miushinai kowashitakunaru ima subete Tired of sleeping I lost sight of you and now I want to shatter everything. nozomu kotoba ga nido to kikenai nara inochi sae mui ni sashidasu deshou If I don’t want to hear words of hope then even my life will listlessly waste away. kiesouna kagayaki he to yorisou omoi kodoku da yo watashi no moto ni mo ashita ga kuru no? My emotions cuddle close to a faint light, it’s loneliness…Will I even get to see tomorrow? kotaete…futari wo tsunagu ai ga aru to manekareta zetsubou no hate ni tachimukau umarete horobiru hito no ishiki koso ga mirai wo erabi kagi wo akeru Tell me…that there is a love binding us together and I’ll stand up against the Despair I’ve called fort. Even the consciousness of people born and destroyed choose the future and show its key. hikari ubawaretemo toki wo hashirudake ushinau tame no deai nara If my light is snatched away, I’ll just waste time if I’m just here to meet you and lose you. kokoro hikisaku tabi no owari wo yomu okaeri to warau yume ga atta I read The End of the Heart Shattering Journey, there was a dream where you welcomed me back. natsukashisa wasureru ni ha kizuna ga omoi hiniku dane onaji kimochi demo te ga todokanai Forgetting something dear gives you a heavy tether, ironic isn’t it? Although we have the same feelings, our hands won’t reach. isoide…futari ha chigau sora no naka ni kizutsuita otagai wo motome oikakeru itoshiku kanashiku hito ga ikita hibi ha eien wo kou atsui inori Hurry…we are both under different skies, we hurt each other and now we search for each other. The days lived by loved and sad people yearn for its eternity, a warm prayer. mou tobira ga ochiru yo takami he kakeagaru michishirube yagate noboru taiyou The door is already closing, and rising high is the sign I need, finally, the sun has risen. kotaete…futari wo tsunagu ai ga aru to manekareta zetsubou no hate ni tachimukau umarete horobiru hito no ishiki koso ga mirai wo erabi kagi wo akeru Tell me…that there is a love binding us together and I’ll stand up against the Despair I’ve called fort. Even the consciousness of people born and destroyed choose the future and show its key. All credit goes to Song: Hikari no FIRMENTO Artist: Takagaki Ayahi Album: Hikari no FIRMENTO Other: Ending song for the anime The Legend of the Legendary Heroes wasureteta ano hi no omokage ga sora no mukou kasuka ni kokoro nara tsunagatteita hazu furueta hitomi ha kotaezu ni I have forgotten the faint trace of those days beyond the sky. They should have been in my heart, but my shivering eyes still don’t give me my answer. donna ni shinjitemo donna ni tsutaetakutemo kono koe ha todokanai No matter how much I believe, no matter of much I want to convey, my voice will not reach you. hikari no FIRUMENTO subete wo kono karada ni kizami arukidasu koko kara Light’s Firment. Engrave everything into this body, I will walk forward from here on. kioku no SEGUMENTO ima karamaru unmei no ito hodoki tsuyoku naritai mata deaetara motto mamoreru youni kimi wo Memory’s Segment. I cut the strings of fate, I want to be stronger, so should we meet again I would be able to protect you. tokihanatsu takusan no negai ga sora no mukou hirogaru kokoro made kasanatteita hazu furueta hitomi ga tooku naru All those wishes I’ve released spread beyond the sky. They should have been in my heart, but my shivering eyes become distant. donna ni ushinattemo donna ni toorisugitemo nando demo sagasu kara No matter how many times I lose you, no matter how many times I pass by you, I’ll continue to search for you. hatenaki FIRUMENTO yami wo kirisaku hodo no chikara te no naka ni tsukande Endless Firment. Get a strength strong enough to shatter darkness. futari no SEGUMENTO mou dare ka wo kidzuketarisezu ni ikiteyukitai mae yori mo massugu ni mitsumetai kara kimi wo Our Segment. I want to live without hurting anyone else because I want to face you with more honesty than I have ever done before. mou ichido yobiatte Let’s call each other one more time. hikari no FIRUMENTO subete wo kono karada ni kizami arukidasu koko kara Light’s Firment. Engrave everything into this body, I will walk forward from here on. futari no SEGUMENTO ima donna itami mo koeteyukeba tsuyoku nareru mata deaetara motto mamoreru youni kimi wo mamoritai kara kimi wo Our Segment. If I can overcome any pain, I can become stronger so should we meet each other again, I would be able to protect you. I want to protect you. All credit goes to Song: Last Inferno Artist: Ceui Album: Last Inferno Other: Opening Song for the anime The Legend of the Legendary Heroes tsuioku no tobira wo miagete kiiteita tooi sasayaki michibiite tamashi no RABIRINSU hitohira no hikari no michi he I stare at the Door of Memories and heard a distant whisper. Guide me Soul of the Labyrinth, lead me to the Road of Light. tsuranuku itami ha Inoccent Trick shinjitai yo kodoku janai koto This piercing pain is an Innocent Trick, I want to believe I’m not alone. koko ha samayoi no Paradise shiroku kokoro someru tsubasa de moshi kimi no hitomi ni tadoritsuketara waratte dakishimete umaretekita imi wo shiru mitsumeatte hajimaru yo Destiny Regend This is Paradise of the Lost. With wings showering my heart in white, if I can reach your eyes with them, smile and embrace me. I know why I was born, it was to find each other and begin Destiny Legend! furikaeru nageki no arano de matataita kibou no Fregrance kienaide hanaki yume demo kanjitai sono nukumori wo I look back while on the Wasteland of Lamentation and the Fragrance of Hope glittered. Don’t disappear, I want to feel warmth, even from a transient dream. michiyuku itoshisa ha Endless Chain tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete A love filling up is an Endless Chain, I want to join it and overcome my destiny. hanate tokoshie no Paradox akaku somaru yami no hazama de kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara yasashiku kuchidzukete namida tokasu ame ga sakebu kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto… Release me from the Everlasting Paradox, if while in the crevice of the Red Stained Darkness I’m allowed to think of you, gently kiss me. The tear dissolving rain is crying out, this is surely the Last Inferno… “Through the darkness, call me in last inferno.” mesameta yakusoku no Crescend Wind kono chikai yo saa densetsu to nare The Crescent Wind of Promise wakes up, vow of mine, come become a legend! koko ha samayoi no Paradise shiroku kokoro someru tsubasa de ima kimi no hitomi ni tadoritsuku kara waratte dakishimete umaretekita imi wo shiru mitsumeatte hajimaru yo Destiny Regend This is Paradise of the Lost. With wings showering my heart in white, I’ll reach your eyes with them so smile and embrace me. I know why I was born, it was to find each other, and begin Destiny Legend! All credit goes to Song: Truth of my Destiny Artist: Ceui Album: Truth of my Destiny Other: Ending song for the anime The Legend of the Legendary Heroes semaru yami no kaori ni kokoro tozasu toki yomigaeru tooi hi no Refrain hibiku itami wo koete mezasu yo kimi to mita sukitooru ano mirai he When you close your heart to the fragrance of impeding darkness, what will awaken will be the Refrain of the past. I aim to overcome my screaming pain and go towards the clear future I saw with you. oshiyoseru kyomu no kanata kimi ga soba ni itekureru nara Closing in is the emptiness of the far side, if only you could be by my side. habataku chikai no sora he kono te nobasu yo hakanai yume wo kimi no namida wo mamoru kagayaki ni naritai zankoku ni somerareta shukumei wo tokihanate shinjiteru mou hitotsu no Truth of my Destiny, To Another World I see the sky where vows fly and stretch my hands towards it. I want to be the light that protects your transient dreams and tears. I let go of my destiny dyed in cruelty. I believe it’s another Truth of My Destiny, To Another World. michiru kanashimi subete kaze ni azuketara kanaedeyou yasashii Serenade kitto negau kono kokoro ga nani yori tashikana eien no michishirube Everything filled with sadness, I give it to the wind which plays for me a tender Serenade. I’m sure this wishful heart of mine is the map leading to eternity. fueteyuku tsumi no umi ni hikari no arashi yo maiagare Above the ever growing Sea of Sin, a storm of light dances. donna ni kizu darake demo hashiri tsudzukete nageki no ame wo kudoku no asa wo kakenuke bokura ha deaeru nagareru hoshi no koe ga kibou furaseru yo tabidatou hajimaru yo Truth of my Destiny, To Another World No matter how beaten I am I’ll continue to run forward. If we break free from the Rain of Lament and the Morning of Loneliness we can meet each other. The voice of the shooting stars calls fort hope. Let’s fly, what starts now is the Truth of My Destiny, To Another World. shizuka ni unazuita kimi no egao ga boku no hitomi no zetsubou tokasu yo… Quietly you nodded, your smile washes away the despair in my eyes… habataku chikai no sora he kono te nobasu yo hakanai yume wo kimi no namida wo mamoru kagayaki ni naritai zankoku ni somerareta shukumei wo tokihanate shinjiteru mou hitotsu no Truth of My Destiny, To Another World I see the sky where vows fly and stretch my hands towards it. I want to be the light that protects your transient dreams and tears. I let go of my destiny dyed in cruelty. I believe it’s another Truth of My Destiny, To Another World. All credit goes to "Energy" Insert Song by: Ceui Yami wo terasu hoshi yo-Tooku utau umi yo Deatta futari no mirai wo-Eien ni chikatte Oh, stars that shine through the darkness-Oh, ocean that sings faraway I swear eternally for the future the two of us will see Sabishikute nagai yoru mo-Kanashii kioku mo Ashita e fumidasu chikara ni-Kimi ga Kaete kureta From lonely and long nights and from sad memories You changed those things into the strength to walk ahead Hikari ga Afurete yuku-Karadajuu ga Hana no youni Karuku natte Sugu sekai no hate made Todokisou The light overflows-My entire body becomes light like feathers It seems that it can reach to the end of the world right away Kimi wo aishiteru-Zutto kimi wo aishiteru Donna koto ga attemo-Zutto boku wa kimi to ikiteru I love you-I will always love you No matter what happens-I will always be living with you Takaku mau tori yo-Ten wo tsutsumu kumo yo Mayowazu Sora wo tobu tame no-Chizu wa doko ni aru no Oh, birds that dance up so high-Oh, clouds that envelop the heavens Where is the map that lets me fly the skies without getting lost? Yasashiku ikitai-Tsuyoku mamoritai Koko ni aru boku no energy-Ari no mama kagayake I want to live with kindness-I want to protect it strongly My energy that is here-So that it can shine just as it is Sekai ga ugoite yuku-Kore kara wa Donna basho e Mukau no darou Chiheisen no kanata ga Mabushii The world moves-I wonder what kind of place it will become from this moment on The horizon over there is dazzling Boku wo miteite-Zutto boku wo miteite Itsuka kono me wo tojiru-Sono hi made Nee Soba ni ite... Looking at me-Always looking at me Someday my eyes will close-Until that day comes, please, stay at my side... That Eastertide with joy was bright, The sun shone out with fairer light, When, to their longing eyes restored, The apostles saw their risen Lord. Kimi wo aishiteru-Zutto kimi wo aishiteru Donna koto ga attemo-Zutto boku wa kimi to ikiteku I love you-I will always love you No matter what happens-I will always be living with you Kimi no sora wo aishiteru-Kimi no kaze wo aishiteru Kimi ga misenakatta namida mo-Boku wa zutto aishiteru I love your sky-I love your wind Even the teardrops you didn't show me-I will always love. Translated and transliterated by mewpudding101 http://mewpudding101.wordpress.com/ Category:Media Category:Music